The Rain Fairy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Bloom is not really Bloom and does not have red hair, no one knows it though. Not until a Champion Challenge between two randomly chosen students from CT and Alfea at least. Of course one champion is Bloom...and the other happens to be Icy...man does her luck suck. Thanks to a mysterious message from a strange man called 'Master' though Blooms secrets are revealed. Rated T OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom Fairy Tail Winx AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if instead of Erza or a FemNatsu Bloom was someone else? Bloom was Juvia and kept it hidden until a surprise challenge at Red Fountain during her Freshman year? AU OOC bashing and some femslash)**

"Attention girls. The drawing of the names of the two combatants is now being done. Please remember that any of you can be chosen at random to fight a random Cloud Tower student. One your name is chosen there is no switching out and no redraws. You'll have a week to prepare yourself to fight your opponent, during which you will be exempt from class in order to practice your powers." Griselda said a month into the new school year and causing all the muttering to quiet as the saw a blindfolded Wizgiz reach into the box with all of their names on a slip of paper inside. He'd draw out one name, and only one, and then they'd discover from one of the Cloud Tower teachers who the witch champion would be.

Everyone seemed to be holding their breath as Wizgiz removed his hand with a single slip of paper clutched in it tightly, a slip of paper that was promptly taken from him by Palladium and handed to Faragonda. Faragonda looked at the slip of paper wide eyed for a moment before sighing and handing it to Griselda, who also looked at the paper wide eyed.

"Bloom Lockser." Griselda whispered causing everyones heads to snap towards the red haired freshman that never interacted with anyone outside her small group of friends. For good reason too since they were freaked out slightly about the fact that she spoke in third person all the time.

"Bloom Lockser! Please stand up here in your place as school champion." Griselda said louder and looking at the shocked red head. Bloom shakily stood up and walked towards her teachers numbly in shock while the whole school watched her silently.

"Well…this is something Bloom wasn't expecting when Bloom woke up this morning." Bloom said smiling weakly at Griselda who snorted in agreement while the other teachers were giving Bloom worried looks.

"Don't worry Ms. Bloom if you're lucky your opponent will be another freshman." Palladium said smiling at his favorite student reassuringly and looking surprised when Bloom walked over to the wall and banged her head on it.

"If that's the case professor Palladium…Bloom is screwed." Bloom said giving the elfin man a small pout and mock glare.

"What makes you say that Ms. Bloom?" DuFour asked worriedly while Bloom merely gave her a blank look.

"With Blooms luck, Madam DuFour, Bloom would end up going against one of the _teachers_." Bloom said bluntly and as if it was a queue Ediltrude telatransported in at that precise moment and gave Bloom a look of pity and sympathy.

"You, young lady, have horrible luck. You're fighting against a Senior Witch named Icy." Ediltrude said bluntly while pointing at Bloom with a single finger.

"Aw come on! She's worse than the teachers! At least they don't try to turn Bloom into a popsicle!" Bloom exclaimed in disbelief as she banged her head against the wall again.

"Horrible luck is right Ediltrude. Ms. Bloom is an earth raised freshman and she's going against one of your cruelest seniors… one that seems to be obsessed with her none the less." Faragonda said concerned and causing the witch to wince slightly in sympathy before jumping back when a blue blur flew where she had been.

"Bloom Lockser! You have a message!" A small and strange looking bird chirped as it headed straight for Bloom who held out a single finger for it to land on while it dropped the letter in her other hand.

"Bloom received letter from Master Makarov?" Bloom asked the bird with her head tilted to the side as she looked at who the letter was from. The bird merely nodded at her and looked around curiously before flying off again. Everyone watched the bird go before turning back to Bloom who was trailing her finger around the seal of the envelope, causing a few to jump when the image of a small old man appeared above the envelope.

"Hello Juvia…or should I be calling you Bloom right now? Oh well! Anyways we received your message about the whole champion fight thing and knowing your luck, which Lucy ever so kindly reminded us about, we figured you'd get picked to go against someone a lot stronger than you appear to be right now. Soooo since Fairy Tail doesn't tolerate getting our butts kicked without putting up a big fight I'm giving you permission to remove the limiters and use your full real powers! Me and a few others will be coming to watch the match, including Gray who wants you to 'make him proud'. See ya!" The hologram said grinning and holding a hand up in greeting to the red head who stared at the envelope in her hands frozen for a minute while everyone else was confused.

"Ms. Bloom?" DuFour asked cautiously, worried about how frozen and shocked her mysterious student was over this message. This seemed to break Bloom out of her trance as a seal appeared on her exposed neck in the shape of Fairy Tails guild mark, not that anyone else recognized it that is well except Flora who shared a room with Bloom.

"That's the same symbol as Bloom's tattoo!" Flora said blinking at the sight of the glowing symbol on the girls neck while the others blinked, Bloom had a tattoo? The symbol glowed for a minute longer before it dissolved into tiny particles that flew into the air and vanished while Blooms appearance changed. Instead of long bright red hair and eternally confused light cyan blue eyes wearing a tank top and Capri's…Bloom now had short cropped dark blue hair, near emotionless dark blue eyes and was wearing a dark blue hat on her head with two white sides on it folded up to look like a guard and a strange blue mark on it as well as having a pair of knee high boots with blue trimmings and wearing a modest thigh length blue and white dress. Just at her collar there was a medal like pendant with a dark blue Fairy Tail stamp on a lighter blue background.

"Master Makarov is coming to watch Juvia's fight…and is bringing GRAY-SAMA!? Juvia must begin training at once!" Juvia said eyes wide as she rushed from the room to begin training for her fight. Everyone blinked at the sudden change in appearance and departure of the mysterious girl. Griselda was the one to ask the question on everyones mind.

"What just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloom Fairy Tail Winx AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"What just happened?"

It had been exactly five days since Bloom had been chosen as the champion and gone off to train on her own. The only time anyone saw her was when one of the teachers would go out into the woods to check on her and brought back news that she was alright and seemed to be training very hard. It was now two days before the fight and Bloom, having put her red haired disguise back on to throw off the witchs, had just wandered onto school campus for the first time in the last five days. Naturally everyone stopped and stared after the girl who was walking a bit sluggishly down the hallway.

Halfway to her dorm room though Bloom hit the floor and caused a crowd to form around her worriedly when she did so. Everyone sweat dropped and face planted though when they saw that instead of actually passing out like they had thought she had done, the blue haired woman in disguise was merely asleep! One of the girls shook her head in disbelief as she went to get Palladium and Griselda to inform them that Bloom was back.

"I'm not surprised." Griselda said stopping dead at the sight of the girl asleep in the middle of the hallway, shaking her head with a small amused smile on her lips.

"Why is that Griselda?" Palladium asked looking at Bloom concerned, that could not be normal could it…and the floor definitely couldn't be comfortable could it?

"When I went to check on her last I told you about the dark circles around her eyes, when I questioned about them she said she hadn't been sleeping and barely eating. She much preferred to use the time training. Therefore it's no surprise that after four days of doing that non-stop she collapsed…at least it was here instead of in the woods." Griselda said shaking her head in exasperation at her students actions before she bent down and scooped the younger girl up easily. Griselda easily carried the younger woman to her dorm room where Flora and the others were sitting, discussing worriedly about their MIA friend.

"Girls open up. I have my hands quite full trying not to drop your dorm mate." Griselda called, tapping the door lightly with her foot. Almost instantly the door was yanked open by a frazzled looking Flora that brightened up as soon as she saw her roommate.

"What happened?" Tecna asked worriedly while Flora bundled Griselda and Bloom both into the dorm and towards Blooms shared room.

"Your friend here hasn't been sleeping and eating like she's supposed to while training out in the woods, so she collapsed halfway to her dorm once she came back to the school." Griselda explained shortly as she gently laid Bloom on her bed and watched for a second as the red head immediately snuggled into the pillow while clutching something to her protectively, although Griselda couldn't see what it was. Griselda waved her hand dismissively and Bloom had been changed out of her normal day-to-day outfit everyone had been so used to seeing her in, into a pair of comfortable blue pajamas.

"As soon as she wakes up make sure she gets something to eat. If need be you can come get me and I'll force feed her." Griselda told the four girls seriously once they had all snuck out of the room without waking up the exhausted red head. Griselda didn't like how easy it had been for her to lift and carry Bloom halfway across the school almost, Bloom was far too light to be healthy.

"Yes Ms. Griselda." Flora answered immediately, quickly followed by the other three.

"Good." Griselda said nodding and leaving the room only to head straight to Faragondas office to give the older woman an update on Blooms condition, which was absolute exhaustion, starvation, and probably slight malnutrition as well. It was only three hours later when Musa ran up to Griselda who had been walking down the hallway.

"Ms. Griselda! Blooms awake but she doesn't want to eat! She's trying to head back outside to keep training." Musa managed to pant out to the brown haired woman who sighed and took off to get ahold of her mysterious student before the girl got back outside the campus, where she would be nigh untraceable.

"Ms. Bloom! What do you think you're doing?!" Griselda demanded as soon as she came across the red head that several older girls were trying to keep from going back outside for her own safety.

"Bloom must finish training! Bloom cannot risk disappointing Gray-sama because Bloom was not strong enough during Blooms fight with Icy!" Bloom said immediately turning to look at the newest arrival who sighed and thought about how she would go about this.

"Jeez Juvia. Just because you want to make Gray proud doesn't mean you need to starve and overwork yourself. Gray told me he wanted you to do your best but make sure you ate and slept like you were supposed to." A new girl, with long blond hair and hazel eyes wearing a strange outfit with a whip at her side, said walking up to Bloom who turned towards her immediately.

"Lucy!" Bloom said sounding surprised at seeing her friend, after Lucy and Laxus had started dating Bloom had finally stopped calling Lucy her 'Love Rival' for Gray-sama's heart. The two of them had become some of the best of friends after that. The blond Lucy merely smirked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah it's me Juvia but…you wouldn't be trying to go against what Gray wants would you?" Lucy asked with a sly smirk as a look of horror dawned of Blooms face.

"Of course not! Bloom would never go against Gray-sama! Bloom must correct this before Gray-sama get's here!" Bloom said immediately beginning to panic at the thought of 'going against' her 'Gray-sama'. By the look on Lucy's face the blond was trying not to laugh at her friend but she finally gave up and snickered slightly as she threw an arm around her friends shoulders.

"Don't worry Juvia. Erza, Cana, Evergreen, Wendy, Carla, Levy, and Mira are out at a Café you told us about in one of your letters. Me and you are going to go join them and grab something to eat while we discuss what outfit you're going to wear for your fight in two days time. The boys don't get here until tomorrow by the way." Lucy said giggling as she directed her now relieved friend towards the door that several upper years were still blocking.

"Due to the fact that the witches at CT may sabotage her while out in the open, at least one teacher should come with Ms. Bloom." DuFour said as she came onto the scene with the other teachers in time to hear what Lucy had said. This merely caused Lucy to laugh aloud while Bloom giggled behind her hand. She almost wished one of them would attack her while she was with her friends. Next to her Lucy finally calmed down enough to tell the teachers what was so funny.

"You mean those weak mage wannabes at the purple tower? I'd like to see them try. They'd make good target practice for Levy, Wendy, and Cana if Evergreen doesn't turn them to stone first! If they piss off Erza though then heaven have mercy on them cause we sure as hell won't!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloom Fairy Tail Winx AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"You mean those weak mage wannabes at the purple tower? I'd like to see them try. They'd make good target practice for Levy, Wendy, and Cana if Evergreen doesn't turn them to stone first! If they piss off Erza though then heaven have mercy on them cause we sure as hell won't!"

It was now the day of the fight and the fairies were getting a little nervous. None of them had seen Bloom once since she and her friend had gone out to Magix to meet some other friends of theirs…and had apparently gotten drunk. A scarlet haired woman had put the fear of 'Titania' as she was called by the other women, into the rest of the Magix population. She was one scary drunk as several senior witches that had been out on the town could attest too.

All of a sudden, though, music started playing around the stadium, causing everyone to look startled at some of the lyrics from the song 'Cryin like a Bitch' if one of the boys from Bloom's world could be believed. Out of nowhere a blue puddle formed on the ground and Bloom slowly rose out of it, still in her casual outfit and with red hair.

"Heh poor little pixie. Just get rid of the magic surrounding you and give up already. You stand no chance." Icy said smirking cockily at the red head who gave her a small smile…that promptly turned into a vicious toothy one that surprised everyone.

"If bitch wishes." Bloom said causing many to snort at the 'slip-up' while a cocoon of blue magic began to swirl around Bloom whose grin had widened ever so slightly.

"Seal Release: Activate." Bloom said causing the magic to swirl faster and faster until Bloom was obscured from view before the magic suddenly exploded violently.

"Rock of the Succubus!" Bloom announced while everyone's jaws hit the ground at her new look. Bloom's hair was now blue again and went to her waist in a wave of curls, her blue caprice were replaced with skin tight blue pants and a white belt with a gold buckle on it, her blue tank top was replaced with a provocative red shirt with no sleeves that barely covered her breasts and was only held onto her body by two thin red straps going from each side and crisscrossing across the center of her chest and a pair of straps going from top of the 'shirt' and meeting at her back, she was wearing white high heeled shoes, had a spiked bracelet on her right wrist and a barb wire necklace around her neck not to mention what looked like a red rocker tattoo on her exposed stomach.

"Juvia is ready to make bitch cry like a bitch." Juvia said grinning wickedly as she seemed to rock slightly in place as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other lightly.

"What the?" Icy asked taken aback by the new appearance of her opponent.

"Ahem. In the essence of fairness we will have a visiting Master of a guild start the fight." Griffin asked after she got done snickering at Juvia's appearance, that girl was supposed to be a _fairy_? A short old man appeared in between the two teenage girl and grinned up at them both.

"Alright on this side we have the Cloud Tower Champion, and the girl about to have her ass royally kicked, the Senior Ice Witch Icy 'BITCH' Trix." The old man, Makarov, said raising a hand towards Icy who scowled at him furiously while half the stadium broke out laughing, including quite a few of the witches.

"And on this side we have the Alfea Champion and the girl about to royally fuck Icy over with a ten foot cactus, the Freshman Fire Fairy and experience Rain Woman Mage Juvia 'Bloom the Badass' Lockser!" Makarov said causing roars of approval and cheering to be heard from the Fairy Tail guild and Alfea students, as well as more than half of the Red Fountain and Cloud Tower students.

"How come she gets the better entrance, and what do you mean Rain Woman?" Icy demanded scowling dangerously at the short old man who grinned and pointed a finger upwards while Juvia's face turned dead serious. A single drop of rain hit Icy in the head as she looked up only to see dark storm clouds and a flood of rain drops beginning to fall on what had previously been a sunny and clear day.

"Juvia is a Rain Woman, drip drip drop. Wherever she goes the rain goes with, drip drip drop." Juvia said falling into her old habit of the verbal tick at the ends of her sentences just to piss off the shocked and confused Senior Witch. Juvia remained dead serious for a second before her vicious grin returned.

"She gets the better introduction cause I know her, I know what she's capable of, and I know that you are royally screwed." Makarov said grinning wickedly at Icy and not minding the rain one bit, he was used to it and pretty much ignored it nowadays.

"And who are you to say something like that?!" Icy snarled at the old man, only to back up a step in shock and slight fear when the short cheery old man suddenly grew into an enormous Titan.

"I'm a Wizard Saint and the Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" Makarov boomed before returning to his small cheery form with a grin. The only sound for all of a minute was a cricket chirping before the Fairy Tail mages in the audience busted out laughing at the look on the other Magicals faces.

"Good now that that's settled are you both ready to fight?" Makarov asked causing Icy to give a small shaky nod while Juvia was about to answer before someone else cut her off.

"Come on Juvia! Kick her ass good!" A dark haired male in the audience, who strangely enough was only wearing a pair of boxers, shouted down to Juvia who looked up at him shocked for a moment before a zombie like look came over her face while her vicious grin never wavered. That really freaked out the audience except the Fairy Tail mages and Makarov snickered.

"Juvia is ready to kick her ass for Gray-sama!" Juvia said determinedly while Icy snorted, regaining her former arrogance.

"Like you can win little Fairy, rain powers or not. I'll kick your ass and then I'll go kick the ass of your precious 'Gray-sama'."


End file.
